Kara no Kyoukai
là một trong những tác phẩm lâu đời nhất của TYPE-MOON do Nasu Kinoko viết kịch bản và Takashi Takeuchi vẽ minh họa. Tiểu thuyết còn được biết tới dưới tên gọi , và câu tagline "Garden of Sinners" tạm dịch "Khu vườn của những kẻ tội đồ". Câu chuyện diễn ra tại một vũ trụ song song với các vũ trụ của Tsukihime và Fate/stay night ''(tuy nhiên 3 tác phẩm này vẫn có liên quan tới nhau). Trong Kara no Kyoukai, nhân vật chính Ryougi Shiki sở hữu năng lực tương tự với nam chính Tsukihime, Tohno Shiki, và chị gái của Aozaki Aoko, Aozaki Touko là nhân vật mang vai trò quan trọng (khác với ''Fate/stay night, khi Touko chỉ đóng vai trò thứ yếu vào hồi kết và không hề được nhắc tên). Nội dung Bối cảnh Các sự kiện trong Kara no Kyoukai diễn ra tại vào khoảng những năm 90 của thế kỉ XX. Một số địa điểm đáng chú ý trong chuyện có thể kể tới , cơ sở chuyên xử lý các hiện tượng siêu nhiên, bất thường do Touko làm chủ, và Học viện nữ sinh Reien. Kara no Kyoukai cũng có đề cập tới vài nội dung cơ bản trong Nasuverse như Linh Hồn, Akasha, Ức Chỉ Lực, Ma Thuật, Ma Pháp và Khởi Nguyên. Tình tiết Trí tò mò của Kokutou Mikiya bị thu hút bởi những vụ án mạng thảm khốc xảy ra trong thị trấn và bởi Ryougi Shiki, một cô gái xinh đẹp nhưng khá khép kín. Càng cố thân thiết với Shiki, anh càng nhận ra cô có liên quan tới những vụ sát nhân và mình có thể mất mạng dưới tay những thế lực huyền bí đứng sau đó. Bí mật dần được hé mở, rằng một số thành viên đặc biệt trong gia đình Ryougi sở hữu tới hai nhân cách tồn tại độc lập, có ý thức riêng rẽ nhưng sở hữu năng lực khác nhau. Cặp nhân cách ấy, cùng với lối nuôi dạy để trở thành thợ săn quỷ, đã khiến Shiki tách biệt và chối từ con người. Tuy nhiên, nhờ gặp gỡ Mikiya, cô dần dần tìm thấy niềm vui và hai nhân cách cũng bắt đầu tách biệt. Sau đó, Shiki vướng vào 1 vụ tai nạn giao thông và bất tỉnh trong hai năm. Lúc tỉnh dậy, cô không thể chắp nối được quá khứ trong đầu với nhân cách hiện tại. Sau khi tái hợp với Mikiya - người đang làm thuê công việc điều tra cho Aozaki Touko, Shiki cũng tham gia hỗ trợ tại trụ sở thám tử Garan no Dou mỗi khi họ cần chiến đấu, và đấu tranh để dung hòa nhân cách hiện tại. Nhân vật :Danh sách người lồng tiếng được liệt kê theo thứ tự từ drama CD tháng 9 năm 2002 rồi tới serie movie. Nhân vật chính ; :Cô gái sở hữu Trực Tử Ma Nhãn, một khả năng siêu nhiên cho phép người dùng thấy được "cái chết" của vạn vật và hủy diệt vật đó bằng cách triệt tiêu "căn nguyên". Shiki tỉnh lại sau hai năm hôn mê vì tai nạn giao thông. Trước đó, cô vốn mang hai nhân cách - một nam , và một nữ . Trong gia tộc Ryougi, những đứa trẻ thường được nuôi dạy để mang 2 nhân cách. Nhân cách nam còn gọi là "dương", nữ còn gọi là "âm". Rất dễ dàng để biết Shiki nào đang nói chuyện, bởi mỗi người họ có một cung cách khác nhau. Đáng chú ý nhất thì Shiki nữ thường xưng , trong khi Shiki nam xưng . Sau khi tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, Shiki nhận ra mình không còn cảm thấy hiện diện của nhân cách nam nữa, và đành chấp nhận sự thật rằng anh ta đã chết trong vụ tai nạn. Cô cũng cảm thấy kí ức bị gián đoạn, và thấy không còn là chính mình. Trong nỗ lực tìm lại bản thân và nhân cách đã mất, cô luôn dùng nét mặt lạnh lùng và cố hành xử như Shiki nam đã từng. Touko hiểu cảm giác đứt đoạn đó, nhưng lại xem con người hiện tại của Shiki là nhân cách thứ ba - một nhân cách mới. ; :Bạn của Shiki, người đã hứa rằng sẽ cùng cô vào đại học. Khi tham gia buổi triển lãm cùng bạn, Mikiya tìm thấy một con rối và ngay lập tức say mê thiết kết hoàn mĩ của nó. Anh say mê tới nỗi tìm cho bằng được tên người chế tác - Touko - và nơi cô ta sống. Bởi lời hứa cùng vào đại học đã tan thành mây khói khi Shiki bất tỉnh, Mikiya quyết định bỏ học và làm trợ lý điều tra cho Touko. Touko rất đề cao kĩ năng của Mikiya vì đã tìm ra nơi cô sống - một tòa nhà bỏ hoang chỉ hiện ra với những người thật tâm muốn thấy nó. Shiki nam và Shiki "hiện tại" đều gọi anh là bởi họ của Mikiya nghe na ná với . Tuy nhiên vì một lý do nào đó, anh chàng chẳng hề ưa cái tên này chút nào. ; :Em gái, đồng thời là người yêu đơn phương Mikiya. Azaka trở thành đồ đệ của Touko bởi thành kiến với tình địch Shiki và bởi tài năng thiên phú trong hỏa thuật. Cô khá giống với Tohno Akiha cả ở khía cạnh hình thức lẫn năng lực (dù rằng Azaka thiên về điều khiển nguồn ngoại nhiệt trong khi Akiha là tự phát nhiệt). ; :Một phù thủy siêu hạng ẩn sau hình thức nhà chế tạo rối. Cô điều hành một công ty điều tra lấy trụ sở tại tòa nhà bỏ hoang có tên . Công ty gồm Touko, Mikiya và chỉ nhận điều tra những vụ án có liên quan tới các hiện tượng siêu nhiên hoặc bất thường. Cô là chị gái của Aozaki Aoko (Tsukihime), tuy nhiên mối quan hệ giữa hai người không được tốt đẹp cho lắm. Nhân vật phụ ; :Được nhắc tới trong , Kirie là cô gái tàn tật kiểm soát một bản thể linh hồn mình trên nóc và là nguyên nhân đứng sau những vụ tự sát ở đó. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Daisuke là anh họ Mikiya, đang hành nghề thám tử cộng tác với ban trị an địa phương. Mặc cho vẻ ngoài bù xù và hơi cũ kỹ, Akimi kì thực lại là một người rất chuyên cần. Anh được giao nhiệm vụ điều tra các vụ án mạng mà nghi phạm được cho rằng đang theo học tại trường Mikiya. Daisuke rất đề cao khả năng điều tra của Mikiya và thường xuyên trao đổi thông tin mật để xin lời khuyên từ cậu em họ. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Lio là đàn anh khóa trên của Mikiya, đã thôi học vì tìm được điều khác mà anh ta muốn làm. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Fujino là bạn cùng lớp với Azaka tại , đồng thời là kẻ sát nhân trong im lặng. Cô không thể cảm nhận nỗi đau vì phải chịu di chứng từ việc phong ấn sức mạnh khi còn nhỏ. Quá khiếp sợ trước việc bị xem là dị thường, Fujino luôn giấu diếm tình trạng và dùng việc giết người như phương thuốc để tự giải tỏa. Khả năng đặc biệt, đồng thời là phương thức giết người của cô là dùng ý chí bẻ cong mọi vật. Fujino thường bẻ cơ thể những nạn nhân tới khi họ chỉ còn là một đống thịt méo xẹo. Về sau này, Thiên Lý Nhãn còn thức tỉnh để kết hợp với sức mạnh vốn có, cho phép cô dù không thấy vẫn bẻ cong được vật mình muốn. Trong tập sáu, Fujino xuất hiện thoáng qua trong đoạn mở đầu, phải dùng gậy để di chuyển và sau đó được Azaka giúp xuống cầu thang. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Souren rất tinh thông về ma thuật và đã từng quen biết Touko khi còn ở . ; :VA (movie only): :Được nhắc tới trong , là một cậu thanh niên mà Shiki tình cờ bắt gặp. Enjou liên tục khẳng định rằng mình đã giết cha mẹ vì bị ám ảnh bởi những cơn ác mộng mà trong đó, người mẹ ra tay đâm cậu. ; :VA (movie only): Miki Itou:Được nhắc tới trong , là mẹ Tomoe. Ở kí ức mà Tomoe hồi tưởng, cậu đã giết và moi ruột mẹ mình. Tuy nhiên trong cơn ác mộng thì bà ta mới là người giết chồng, rồi sau đó là cậu. ; :VA::Được nhắc tới trong , là cha Tomoe. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Cornelius là người đứng đầu Sponheim Abbey, đồng thời cũng là chỗ quen biết với Araya và Touko. Mối quan hệ giữa họ vốn khá hòa thuận tới khi Cornelius nhận ra rằng trình độ ma thuật của mình không bằng Touko. Dù được người ta xem là ma thuật sư mạnh hơn nhưng hắn vẫn bị ám ảnh bởi mâu thuẫn này và thường hay bấn loạn mỗi khi nhắc tới cô. Cornelius chẳng hề màng tới mục đích sau chót khi cộng tác với Araya mà đơn thuần chỉ muốn giết Touko nhằm chứng tỏ mình mới là kẻ mạnh. Sự thực thì Cornelius sở hữu tiềm năng lớn hơn Araya lẫn Touko, tuy nhiên chính thói ngạo mạn đã kìm hãm và khiến hắn không bao giờ đạt tới đẳng cấp siêu phàm như hai người kia được. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Ông là một pháp sư bị chỉ định phong ấn, có biệt danh "Thần ngôn từ" nhờ khả năng thao túng người khác bằng lời nói. Ví dụ, ông từng dùng năng lực này "thuyết phục" Shiki và khiến cô không thể thấy cũng như tấn công mình. Kurogiri đồng thời là người trao cho Ouji Misaya năng lực thao túng tiên, ngoài ra ông cũng có thể thao túng kí ức và gợi nhớ những điều mà đối tượng vốn đã quên. ; :Được nhắc tới trong . Cô là con gái chủ tịch học viện nữ sinh Reien, bị "Thần ngôn từ" thuyết phục tin rằng bạn mình, Kaori Tachibana đã tự sát vì bị chuốc thuốc phiện nhằm bưng bít thông tin sau khi phát hiện ra một giáo viên của trường, Hideo Hayama đang sử dụng chất này bất hợp pháp. Và vì chẳng một ai ra tay giúp Tachibana, Ouji có ý định trả thù bằng cách dùng tiên ép buộc tất cả các học sinh tự sát theo đúng những gì Kaori Tachibana từng chịu. Kế hoạch này sau rút đã bị Azaka ngăn cản. ;Keita Minato :Thành viên một băng nhóm thường kiếm chuyện với Fujino, làm rất nhiều chuyện tàn nhẫn như dùng gậy bóng chày đánh từ sau lưng hay định kì hãm hiếp cô. Khi bị Fujino thảm sát, Minato là người duy nhất sống sót trong băng đảng đó. Người này cũng là đàn em lớp dưới và có quan hệ khá thân thiết với Mikiya. ;Akitaka Suzurigi :Là một người hầu trung thành của nhà Ryougi.Anh chỉ mới tầm 20 tuổi nhưng luôn làm việc một cách tỉ mỉ. Anh đã chăm sóc cho Shiki từ khi còn nhỏ và tin rằng cô là thành công của nhà Ryougi.. ;Gakuto :Bạn thuở cao trung của Mikiya. Anh luôn thắc mắc tại sao Mikiya lại thích một cô gái đáng sợ như Shiki, và nhận được câu trả lời rằng Shiki không hề đáng sợ tới thế. Về sau này, Gakuto đã cho Mikiya mượn tiền khi gặp khó khăn về tài chính, đồng thời nhờ anh để mắt tới Keita Minato vì nghi ngờ cậu này có liên quan tới vụ gì đó nguy hiểm. ;Hideo Hayama :Thầy giáo tiền nhiệm trước khi được Kurogiri Satsuki thế chỗ. Hayama được thuê làm giáo viên chỉ vì có quan hệ với chủ tịch học viện. Ông ta là tội phạm đã đuổi học trò khỏi trường để lấy tiền. Sau khi Kaori Tachibana chết, Hayama bị Ouji Misaya truy vấn, dẫn tới cãi nhau để rồi vô tình bị giết chết. ;Kaori Tachibana :Học sinh năm nhất cao trung ở học viện nữ sinh Reien đã bỏ mạng trong vụ hỏa hoạn. Cô là bạn cũ từ thời sơ trung với Misaya. Tachibana bị Hideo bắt ra ngoài và hãm hiếp. Vốn là một con chiên ngoan đạo, cô dày vò suốt hàng tháng trời để rồi cuối cùng tự sát với hi vọng cứu rỗi tâm hồn tội lỗi của chúng bạn trong lớp cũng như của chính mình. ; :Được giới thiệu trong . Shizune là bạn cùng phòng của Azaka. Cô nuôi một chú chó tên Akira. Mắt phải Shizune có thể nhìn thấy những sự kiện trong tương lai, nhờ thế mà cô luôn đứng đầu trong các kì thi dù tự nhận rằng mình học khá tệ. Thực tế, cô luôn giữ nó làm bí mật nhưng lại thổ lộ cho Kokuto. Anh đã ân cần giảng giải vì sao cô không cần phải thấy tội lỗi hay bất lực về việc sở hữu năng lực ấy. Nhà cô sỡ hữu một căn hầm nấu rượu nho. ; :Được giới thiệu trong , là một cậu bé 14 tuổi, với con mắt phải có thể nhìn thấy tương lai và con mắt trái có thể nhìn thấy "con đường" dẫn đến tương lai đó. Meruka làm nghề đánh bom thuê. Năng lực của cậu dễ dàng bị Shiki đánh bại khi cô nhìn thấy tương lai đó và con đường dẫn đến nó chẳng phải là thứ gì khó cắt. Kuramitsu Meruka thực ra chỉ là một biệt danh. ; :Được giới thiệu trong , là con của Shiki và Kokuto. Cô bé biết về nhân cách nam của mẹ mình. Mong ước của cô là " đánh bại mẹ để giành lấy ba". Tiểu thuyết Danh sách các chương *Chương 1 – Thanatos *Chương 2 – …and nothing heart. *Chương 3 – ever cry,never life. *Chương 4 – garan-no-dou. * *Chương 5 – Paradox Paradigm. *Chương 6 – Fairy Tale. * *Chương 7 – …not nothing heart. * * recalled out summer * the Garden of Oblivion Kyoukai02.png|Bìa bản giới hạn thứ hai cho tiểu thuyết Kara no Kyoukai của Kara no kyoukai novel cover 1.png|Bìa tập sách thứ nhất của Kara no kyoukai novel cover 2.png|Bìa tập sách thứ hai của Kara no kyoukai novel cover 3.png|Bìa tập sách thứ ba của Garden of oblivion.png|Khu vườn Quên lãng ChapterKVLC.jpg ChapterKV07.jpg ChapterKV06.jpg ChapterKV05.jpg ChapterKV04.jpg ChapterKV03.jpg ChapterKV02.jpg ChapterKV01.jpg A1.jpg }} Chuyển thể anime Bộ tiểu thuyết đã được Ufotable chuyển thể thành một loạt phim điện ảnh gồm 7 phim lẻ tương ứng với 7 phần truyện. Phần phim đầu tiên được phát hành vào tháng 12 năm 2007 tại Rạp chiếu phim Shinjuku. Movie 1: Phong Cảnh Nhìn Xuống Movie 2: Điều Tra Sát Nhân (Phần Đầu) Movie 3: Nỗi Đau Còn Lại Movie 4: Già Lam Đường Movie 5: Vòng Xoắn Mâu Thuẫn Movie 6: Ghi Âm Quên Lãng Movie 7: Điều Tra Sát Nhân (Phần Sau) Chương Cuối: Hư Không Cảnh Giới Phúc Âm Tương Lai Garden of Sinners Remix -Gate of seventh heaven- Các ca khúc chủ đề :Mỗi bài nhạc nền của loạt phim được Kalafina trình bày, một dự án do Kajiura Yuki lập ra. * **"oblivious" * ** * ** * **"ARIA" * **"sprinter" * **"fairytale" * **"seventh heaven" * **"snow falling" * **" " *'Phúc Âm Tương Lai Extra Chorus' **"dolce" Quảng cáo Kara no Kyoukai PV - anime trailer|Kara no Kyoukai Debut trailer Kara no Kyoukai Final Chapter PV|Epilogue:Final Chapter Blu-Ray Box trailer The Garden of sinners|the Garden of sinners Blu-Ray Box trailer The Garden of sinners -recalled out summer- Coming to Blu-ray| Mirai Fukuin Trailer Kara no Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin PV2 YouTube|Mirai Fukuin 2nd Trailer Kara no Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin PV|Mirai Fukuin 3rd Trailer 空の境界 未来福音 PV4|Mirai Fukuin 4th Trailer The Garden of sinners recalled out summer - extra chorus - Coming to Blu-ray|Mirai Fukuin Extra Chorus Trailer CM Kara No Kyoukai Mirai Fukuin Trailer 4 CM|Fukuin Trailer 4 CM Mốc thời gian ;1995 :;Tháng 3 ;*Mikiya gặp 「Shiki Ryougi」 lần đầu trong một đêm tuyết rơi :;Tháng 4 ;*Shiki vào trường cao trung và làm quen với Mikiya :;Tháng 9 ;*Giết người bắt đầu diễn ra trong thành phố. Nghi ngờ đổ dồn vào Shiki nhưng Mikiya không nghĩ vậy. ;1996 :;Tháng 1 ;*Kí ức ngày hè – . SHIKI gặp Mẹ Mifune, người cảnh báo anh về các chết đang đến gần của anh nhưng ước mơ của anh thì sẽ vẫn được tiếp tục. :;Tháng 2 ;*Shiki gặp tai nạn giao thông và hôn mê 2 năm trong bệnh viện. ;1998 :;Tháng 3 ;*Mikiya vào đại học sau khi tốt nghiệp trường cao trung. :;Tháng 5 ;*Mikiya gặp một trong những con rối của Touko tại buổi triễn lãm. ;*Mikiya gặp Touko. ;*Mikiya quyết định nghỉ học đại học. :;Tháng 6 ;*Shiki tỉnh dậy, sau khi được xuất viện, cô quyết định làm việc với Touko :;Tháng 7 ;*Shiki đối mặt với kẻ giết người có thể bẻ cong mọi vật :;Tháng 8 ;*Kí ức ngày hè – Möbius Ring. Shiki đối mặt với tên đánh bom trong khi Mikiya gặp Seo Shizune. ;*Kí ức ngày hè – Feline. Mikiya nhờ Shiki chăm sóc hộ một chú mèo . :;Tháng 9 ;*Tự sát xuất hiện tại toà nhà bỏ hoang :;Tháng 10 ;*Ký ức ngày hè – Daylight. Miyazuki đang tưởng nhớ vụ tự sát của một người bạn mình nạn nhân từ vụ tòa nhà Fujou và tình cờ gặp Fujino. :;Tháng 11 ;*Enjou Tomoe chạy trốn khỏi nhà sau khi giết ai đó. Nhà của cậu có vẻ là nơi lặp đi lặp lại cái chết của những cư dân trong đó. :;Tháng 12 ;*Kí ức ngày hè – Say Grace ,Shiki và Mikiya cùng đi viếng chùa mừng năm mới ;1999 :;Tháng 1 ;*Một pháp sư được tìm thấy đang cư trú của học viện nữ và đang tạo ra tinh linh gây ra sự hỗn loạn ở đây. Shiki thâm nhập vào đây với sự giúp đỡ của em của Mikiya,AzakaA. :;Tháng 2 ;*Những vụ giết người từ hai năm trước bắt đầu tiếp diễn và Shiki cuối cùng cũng đối mặt với kẻ giết người. :;Tháng 3 ;*Phần kết Epilogue Mikiya gặp nhân cách thứ 3 của Shiki một lần nữa. ;2010 ;*Kí ức ngày hè – Möbius Link , Mana Ryougi và Kamekura Mitsuru gặp Mẹ Mifune Phát triển Seri ban đầu được bắt đầu vào tháng 10/1998 gồm 5 chương phát hành trên mạng trên trang web doujin của Nasu và Takeuchi, với 2 chương cuối được phát hành tại Comiket 56 năm 1999. Nasu và Takeuchi sau đó thành lập TYPE-MOON và vào năm 2001, featured a portion of the book in its 2001 Tsukihime fandisk, Tsukihime PLUS-DISC, chứng kiến một sự bùng nổ về độ phổ biến, giúp nó trở thành một ấn phần doujinshi chính thức phát hành tại 61 vào 30/12/2001. Seri ban đầu là về câu chuyện của Araya Souren, cho nên ấn phẩm, Kara no Kyoukai Shi, trên trang chủ vào năm 1998 được xem như đã kết thúc ở phần Vòng Xoắn Mâu Thuẫn. Các chương tiếp theo được xem như các lời bạt về câu chuyện của Shiki và Mikiya, được phát hành vào mùa hè năm 1999 dưới dạng các . Vào tháng 9 năm 2002, một dựa trên chương In September of 2002, a drama CD based on the Overlooking View được phát hành. Vì nó là phần chứa ít cảnh hành động nhất trong truyện nên nó được chuyển thành Drama CD. The voice actors were all veterans. It was an all-star cast that boggled the mind at that time. They are quite rare right now. There were all sorts of mature matters in it and its existence is being erased. On August 6, 2004, noted publisher released the series as a commercial publication, which enjoyed immense popularity, with 5000 limited edition versions of the novel being sold almost immediately upon release. Both editions of Kara no Kyoukai altogether sold more than 500,000 copies. In September of 2010 a web comic adaptation began serialization in the online magazine "Saizensen", with drawings done by Sphere Tenku. Trong ngày thứ nhất Type-moon festival, Ufotable thông báo bộ phim sắp ra mắt . Cảnh phim được trình chiếu tại Nhật Bản ngày 28/9/2013. Phát hành phim *2008-05-21 (Japan DVD 1: 俯瞰風景 - Thanatos) *2008-06-25 (Japan DVD 2: 殺人考察(前) - ...and nothing heart) *2008-07-23 (Japan DVD 3: 痛覚残留 - ever cry, never life) *2008-12-17 (Japan DVD 4: 伽藍の洞 - garan-no-dou) *2009-01-28 (Japan DVD 5: 矛盾螺旋 - Paradox Paradigm) *2009-07-29 (Japan DVD 6: 忘却録音 - Fairy Tale) *2009-12-09 (Japan DVD 7: 殺人考察(後) - ...not nothing heart) *2010-07-07 (France DVD1: Thanatos) *2010-08-11 (France DVD 2: Enquête criminelle) *2010-11-17 (France DVD 3: Persistante douleur) *2011-02-01 (France DVD 4: L'abîme dans le temple) *2011-05-27 (France DVD 5: Spirale contradictoire) *2011-06-22 (France DVD 6: Souvenirs Oubliés) *2011-08-24 (France DVD 7: Enquête Criminelle 2.0) *2010-09-24 (Germany DVD 1: Film 1 - Thanatos) *2010-11-26 (Germany DVD 2: Film 2 - Mordverdacht Teil 1) *2011-01-28 (Germany DVD 3: Film 3 - Verbliebener Sinn für Schmerz) *2011-02-02 (Blu-Ray Disk Box) *2011-03-25 (Germany DVD 4: Film 4 - Der leere Tempel) *2011-05-27 (Germany DVD 5: Film 5 - Paradoxe Helix) *2011-07-29 (Germany DVD 6: Film 6 - Verlorene Erinnerung) *2011-09-30 (Germany DVD 7: Film 7 - Mordverdacht Teil 2) (The French DVD editions contain french, german, polish and dutch subtitles) Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài *[http://www.typemoon.org/kara/index.html TYPE-MOON's Official homepage for Kara no Kyoukai] *[http://www.karanokyoukai.com/ Official website for the Kara no Kyoukai feature film] en: Thể_loại:Kara no Kyoukai Thể_loại:Light Novel Thể_loại:Manga Thể_loại:Anime